


A lesson in teaching

by pastelserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors, F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelserpent/pseuds/pastelserpent
Summary: McGonagall summoned back the top achievers of Charlie Weasley's cohort, and he certainly didn't expect to be back at Hogwarts so soon - least of all teaching, but maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, especially not when y/n is also teaching.*1st person perspective
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 45





	A lesson in teaching

I found myself staring back up at the castle that I had learnt almost all of my magical understanding from. I had definitely changed since my years at Hogwarts, a fact I wasn’t complaining over, smoothing down my yellow with white flowers dress, and adjusting my white cardigan I sighed breathing in what was for a moment tranquillity. Stepping into the castle grounds I was met with the sight of my old friends, “y/n!” Ely yelled, “you are no Hufflepuff, what’s with the yellow?” I laughed flipping her off, “it’s a nice dress Ely, I don’t dress in all green just because I was a Slytherin,” 

she laughed hugging me tightly, “well that is a relief,” a voice from behind us commented. We turned to face our Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff friends, Jenna and Summer, the pair smiled walking up to us and hugging us each tightly. “do you know who else is here?” Summer asked, a small twinkle in her eye, “Charlie Weasley,” Jenna filled in quickly, my heart sped up slightly at the mention of the name, she smirked turning to me, “your Charlie,” I brushed her off shaking my head, “he isn’t mine, never was,” she shook her head, rolling her eyes, “well he isn’t married, and from what I heard him saying, he isn’t taken either.”

I shrugged, “maybe I am,” the four of them rolled their eyes, “we know you aren’t! you can’t let this opportunity slip through your fingers!” Ely enthused from next to me, prodding my cheek teasingly. A moment later Professor McGonagall appeared, “ahh, you are all here,” we followed her into her office, taking a seat around the large circular table. “first of all, I would like to welcome you all back,” she gestured around the table, “I invited you all here, as our best cohort, to offer you an opportunity to teach here,” Ely’s eyebrow rose silently, 

“am I to understand Professor, that you invited us all back here, to try and persuade us to take up teaching positions?” I asked, my hands rested in my lap, “in a manner of speaking.” She replied, “Professor, did you, or didn’t you?” Ely asked taking a similar tone to mine, among the handful of boys seated at the table, Charlie Weasley was quieter than usual, “we invited you back, as our successful cohort, to offer you positions teaching, in your relevant subjects.”

Professor McGonagall finally conceded, “in our relevant subjects?” one of the boys asked, who I had long since forgotten, “Matt,” Ely whispered next to me, I nodded gratefully, attempting to remember who he was, but he had blurred into just another face. “yes, were you to accept a position teaching we would assign you to the subject which you performed best at during your time here,” McGonagall explained, “so Weasley for example would no doubt teach care of magical creatures,” it was the first time I had properly looked at the eldest Weasley twin, and despite his confidence, he didn’t seem delighted at being used as the example, 

“or y/l/n would teach defence against the dark arts,” the quiet smirks didn’t go unnoticed by several of the Gryffindors, but I chose to rise above them, I had a job to maintain, and getting put on a list for hexing someone from my year group wasn’t going to help me maintain it. “we will be sending out additional information to you, but we wanted to make you aware before it arrived,” McGonagall finished smiling, she finally allowed us to leave and I was down the corridor before anyone could stop me. 

My friends had stayed behind to talk to the professor, but I had to get back to work, “y/n!” Charlie called out from behind me, jogging to catch up me effortlessly, “do you think you’ll accept it?” I shrugged, “I’d have to think about it, I don’t mean to be rude Charlie, but I really have to get back to work, can we talk about it later?” he nodded calmly, “owl me,” I nodded hurrying towards the exit. St Trinians had a habit of falling to the ground at the best of times, one less staff member wasn’t going to help, I apparated back into my office at the school and sighed, 

the offer to teach at Hogwarts wasn’t an unwelcome one, being able to use magic at work openly would be a weight off my shoulders, but I hadn’t ever had an interest in returning, and having to deal with students like the ones I already taught if not worse didn’t fill me with joy. And then there would be the addition of Charlie Weasley, I had thought by avoiding him that my feelings for him would’ve died out a long time ago, but they hadn’t, and they had crashed onto me like a tsunami upon seeing him. maybe St Trinians was the safer option, for my sanity if nothing else.  
…  
Upon returning home, I found a stack of information on my coffee table about teaching at Hogwarts, I sighed considering burning it, but after another hard day teaching the supposedly wonderful women of St Trinians, I was beginning to question how much worse Hogwarts could be. I picked up the first booklet and flicked through it absentmindedly, just as an owl tapped on my window, after a moment, it placed down a letter, a letter addressed to me from Charlie Weasley, 

“fantastic,” I muttered under my breath already regretting agreeing to write to him. the letter was concise – something I didn’t imagine to be a strength of his – about how he would be taking up the position, and whether I would, and maybe if I did, if I’d want to get a butterbeer with him. my hands shook as I wrote my reply, and handed it back to the owl with a treat, I retook my seat in my apartment – I’d have to kiss goodbye to it if I took the position, I reread the booklet, my mind made up.

…

The new term hadn’t started yet and I was already fed up, the moving boxes which had cluttered up my apartment had finally been moved to my new living quarters, and I had finally managed to persuade Ely that she really did want to take a more significant role in life at Hogwarts in Slytherin. Having bid a final goodbye to my apartment, I was sat on the Hogwarts Express which was delivering the new teachers to school several weeks before it started back up, so that we could get everything ready. 

I sighed resting my head against the cool glass of the empty compartment, “well hello there Juliet,” Weasley teased walking in, and promptly plonking himself down opposite me, “hey,” I muttered staring out of the window, avoiding his eyeline, knowing I would make a fool out of myself if I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. “so, you did take the job?” he teased, and I didn’t need to see his face to know he was smiling, “I fancied a change,” I murmured, playing with the ring on my finger, that he hadn’t yet clocked.

“I recognise that ring,” he stated impassively, “you should,” I replied quietly watching as we passed through countryside and city alike, until Hogwarts came into view. “believe me, I do,” he replied, we soon climbed off the train, and gathering the smaller parts of our luggage, made our way up to the teachers’ quarters, they were smaller than my apartment, but as the same time, so homely that I had no qualms about moving in. 

“I'm surprised you kept it,” he commented as he stood in my doorway watching me unpack, “why wouldn’t I?” I replied taking my newly designed approach - pretending that he was someone I was getting to know. “I don’t know, you tell me,” I ignored him, instead placing my books onto one of the shelves, and then beginning to empty my trunk, “Charlie, did you want something?” he sighed, “it’s nothing,” I rolled my eyes, if he wasn’t going to answer, then I would find another way to get him to talk.

“how many of your brothers are still here?” I could feel his smirk on my back as I turned around, “Percy, George, Fred, and Ron, and then Ginny as well” a small groan slipped past my lips, “if those middle three cause me any issues, I will not hesitate to deduct a hundred points per person,” Charlie shrugged, “the last one won’t, Ron probably won’t, I’d be more concerned about the middle two if I were you.” and as it turned out, I was right to be worried about the middle two, very worried.

…

I groaned internally as Fred successfully sent George backwards with yet another hex shattering a series of decorations on the wall behind him –destroying what was left of my classroom, and Hermione stood watching on the side lines arms folded, while a certain Malfoy had an unmoving arm draped over her shoulder. Why had I agreed to this? “right, enough! Weasley twins, detention, tonight. No arguments, you have caused enough chaos, ten points deducted,” I watched smugly as they both began complaining, 

I smiled sweetly, “each,” the groan of them echoed around the room, and I took great pleasure in watching their faces crumple. “we’ve got to talk to Charlie about her,” the pair muttered not quietly enough, “and why would you need to do that?” I asked, unable to stop my curiosity as the rest of the class left, “because –” George started but was cut off by Fred elbowing him in the ribs.

Rolling my eyes, I walked away from them, “you can serve detention with Professor McGonagall tonight,” I told them watching them leave the classroom. Sighing, I collected my various equipment and made my way to my office, my office was small, and circular – the only bonus to it – dumping my bags on the floor, I rested on the desk, flicking through one of my open textbooks, another Umbridge gift that would no doubt find its way into the fire or a bin – whichever was closest. 

I sighed noticing my skirt had ridden up, why I was still buying pencil skirts I had no idea, but I still bought them, just as I went to adjust it the door flew open, and then promptly shut again. Charlie Weasley was stood in front of me, his shirt open exposing a tattoo on his chest, and a less than happy expression etched onto his face. Rolling my eyes at his dramatics I snapped the book shut and tossing it somewhere on my desk before it would inevitably rehomed to the fireplace, I looked up at him, “can I help you with something Mr Weasley?” his arms folded over his chest, “care to tell me why George and Fred are in detention tonight?”

I smiled, so they had ran to their brother, “certainly, they were causing issues in my class, and I had no choice but to deduct points and put them in detention,” I replied sweetly, if he was angry on the inside, he didn’t show it. He walked up to my desk, which I hadn’t moved from, “and what did they do Miss y/l/n?” I shrugged, “it was my decision, I put them in detention, I will happily tell their parents why, you are not their parents.” He sighed, “I am their brother, and I am asking so I can make them aware of why they are in detention, as they said you didn’t tell them,” I rolled my eyes, 

“well of course they’d say that wouldn’t they? Should I expect a prank in the next week?” I stated sarcastically, attempting to keep my eyes above where his shirt was open, “probably,” he replied nonchalantly, his eyes flicking down to take note of what I was wearing. “still, I guess it serves you right, picking on my brothers,” he teased, I rolled my eyes, attempting to stop my hand from moving to brush his hair out of his face, unfortunately my body decided it couldn’t resist the temptation, and brushed the hair out of his face, my fingers lingering a moment too long. 

His smile turned to a smirk, as his eyes flicked down to my fingers, I quickly retracted them, placing them in my lap, “I knew it,” he murmured smirking, his face drew in closer to mine, and I felt my breath hitch in my throat. He smirked noticing it, but choosing to ignore it, he instead settled for placing his lips against mine, and as it turned out, readjusting my clothes for me, one hand sliding under my skirt to rest on my thigh, and the other around my waist, as my finger dove into his hair, our lips still connected. He smirked continuing to kiss me until the door opened, and in walked two less than impressed Weasleys, 

“oh Merlin,” I groaned noticing the smirks on their faces, “what is it?” I asked bitterly, ignoring Charlie who had taken to standing next to me resting on my desk – be that reluctantly. “well we were here to ask about our detention as Charles never got back to us, but we can always come back,” Fred explained smirking, winking at Charlie, I rolled my eyes silently, “nice to see you final found some Gryffindor courage,” George remarked, I shut my eyes, and swore quietly, just quiet enough that only Charlie heard it.

“you can serve your detention with McGonagall as she is your head of house, and it is for disrupting my lesson,” I stated still irritated, “were you giving Charlie a private lesson?” George asked unable to keep the twinkle out of his eyes. “no, she wasn’t,” Charlie spoke up for the first time since their arrival, “I was giving her one,” I swore slightly less quietly as he smirked across at me, 

“the pair of you leave, and if I hear a single word about this around the school, I will deduct a hundred points per twin, and you can spend a lovely month of detentions with Snape,” the pair shrugged, still smirking as they walked out of the office, the door slamming behind them. “I have got to do something about them,” I muttered under my breath, attempting to fix my clothes, “leave them to it, mum will find out with their help, so as long as you aren’t adverse to meeting my family, they won’t care.”

My eyes expanded at a rapid rate, “meet your family?” I squeaked, he nodded slowly, “what makes you think I want to do that?” I muttered attempting to be more snobby than I felt, “well you did just make out with me in your office,” he replied, “and you kept the ring from our first kiss, so…” he trailed off, leaving me to fill in the blanks, “shut up Weasley,” I muttered noticing the smirk on his lips. “I wanted a break without having to see your face,” he smirked, “well I guess, the burrow has a lot of my face type, so you’ll have to get used to it,” I shook my head, laughing, running a hand through his already messy hair, “I guess I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! I hope you enjoyed this, it was a lot of fun to write, and I have some more writing coming soon that I'm excited to share with all of you! :)


End file.
